Elroy and Pipsqueak's Wedding
Narrator: What An Animal! Elroy and Pipsqueak's Wedding Starring: Elroy Oakdale and Pipsqueak (the title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (One beautiful morning at Beaverdale) (as the sun rises) (Everyone enters Beaverdale City Park) (to see what is happening) Fester: If my ears are right, Why's the park crowding up? (the park is crowded up) Ed Bighead: Because today it's a special day. Fester: Of what? Ed Bighead: Elroy and Pipsqueak. Fester: Oh, Lovely. So who's the lucky hamster? Ed Bighead: Any kind of hamster. The one being one of the ZhuZhus. Rocky: Wrong! Actually the other one is a beaver! Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song begins) (and plays) Andrina: There's a party here in Beaverdale, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Pipsqueak and Elroy are gonna have a weddin' Rocky: There's a party here in Beaverdale, everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, do something with your hair. You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Tanya Num-Nums: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Tallulah Nakey: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Monica: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Karen: There's a party here in Beaverdale, so I'm goin' to paint the town Tongueo: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Eds: Elroy's gettin' married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Rompo: Elroy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Katrina: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Courage: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Danny Danbul: But none of them compare to what this Snowball: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Olie Polie Bear: There's a party here in Beaverdale and it's got us all aglow Fat Albert: If a rodent could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Johnny Bravo: Sure, there's nothing to it! Ruby: There's a party here in Beaverdale, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Prince Max: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Gumball: Without the Baddies and all of their malice, Everybody's happy! Mrs. Bighead: What could possibly go wrong? The Cheetah Bros: There's a party here in Beaverdale And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Slade: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Dexter: There's a party here in Beaverdale And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Luigi: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Yoshi: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Mario: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Princess Peach: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Princess Daisy: There's a party in Beaverdale, yes, a filling of the room Birdo: But there's something missing, yes, ahah Walden: Where's the groom? Huggy: For that second, where is he? Narrator: Meanwhile... (with Elroy however) Elroy: Hmm... Ernest: Hello? Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding! Walter: Hey Elroy, What's kepting you? Elroy: Hold on, Walter, there's something I need. Delbert: We got you. Elroy: No, this is for the wedding. Leonard: The Ten Commandments. Elroy: I know, Just getting ready. I told Pipsqueak to propose for me and she accept it. Sheila (Fox): So that's why. Elroy: I'm sure she'll love this. There's a party here in Beaverdale And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Pipsqueak: There's a party here in Beaverdale, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Elroy: I never ever had a real family. Pipsqueak: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me. Cow: Hey, come on Elroy, this mush has got to end! Rocky: There's a party here in Beaverdale And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! PPGs: Elroy's gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Elroy could have come so far! Johnny Bravo: They're finally getting married! Gabby: They're finally getting married! Kankers: They're finally getting married! Timothy Q. Mouse: Look at all these presents! Pipsqueak: We're finally getting married! Ellie: They're finally getting married! Elroy: I'm finally getting married! Plumbers: They're finally gettin' married at the party in Beaverdale! LPS Characters: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me HTF Characters: Come on, go with me, To the party of Beaverdale! (Song ends) (and stops) Ed: The party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me, I can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! I... (gasps) That's enough. Edd: Well, good. Eddy: Shesh. Blossom: All too easy. Narrator: Meanwhile... (however) Badger: Why do you walk in the opening while I suffocate like an animal? Slade: This is the reason sunscreen is needed. Badger: Nobody will lose a head in a big disaster. Slade: This is how we'll find out what will happen. (At Jingle's Bakery) (however) Ellie: Dad, Me and Mom made this for the wedding. Waldo: Great work, sweetie. Elroy and Pipsqueak's Cake Jingle: This is the wedding cake. Waldo: Well done, darling. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- (At the Greaser Dogs cabin) Shriek: Now we can be day and fancy free. Cliff: Come around, Come around, Keep it up around. Lube: We will be as happy as can be. Cliff: You and me, You and me, You and me. Shriek: After this, We'll do as we pleased. Lube: With the vintage drinks and a pot of food. All: And we'll live the life of raly you and me. Rancid: Well, hello, my boys. Cliff: Rabbit. Eddie Squirrel: Oh, you're here at last. Let me guess. Shriek: It is the wedding. Eddie Squirrel: Can we be the assistants of the heroes? Lube: Here comes the bride. (hums) Cliff: Look. I'm a bride. Eddie: And the groom. Rancid: Into the private room. (They were in it) (and SMACK) (BOP!) (CLANG!) Eddie: Hey, You can hurt a guy that has glasses on. Right? (SMACK!) Eddie: Oy. (HIT!) Aladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and MagicalAladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz6Qi5Y210A (Broadcast was on) (and playing) Tigger: Hello everyone, Welcome to today's broadcast. (broadcasting plays) Rabbit: We are taking you to the marriage of a beaver and hamster. Hey, That rhymes. Kittens: Hooray! Piglet: Here's the Fat Albert gang and the ZhuZhus. Pooh: They're coming. Eeyore: It's impressive. Christopher Robin: Most impressive. Rabbit: This broadcast has brought you by Oak Tree. That's where acorns grew. Kanga: Exactly. Elroy: Am I a perfect groom? Fierre: You are. Ella: Exactly. Walter: Trust us. This wedding is special. Roo: Agreed. (Bells ring) (loudly) Leonard: Oh. It's starting. Charles: Here it goes. (Bridesmaids passes by) (humming a tune) Rocky: Oh, Look. It's a lovely moment. Raichu: Raichu! (Rocky pushes him outta here): Get that Raichu outta here. Andrina: Enough, Raichu. Rocky and Andrina: Sorry about that. Katrina: Our mistake. (We looked back) (and gasped) (Pipsqueak appears) Elroy: Oh my gosh. (gasps with delight) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! Dexter: I can't believe it! (Trevor Sr. was watching it on TV) Trevor Sr: This can't be! Just another wedding to be seen. Trevor Jr.: Dad, Remain calm. Trevor Sr: Yeah. Remember my temperature. Got it. (Lionel growls when he sees this through the magic mirror) Lionel: Every hero has a wedding during spoof travel. Poodles: You'll get use to it, Dear. Lionel: Yeah. To see if we like it or what. Elroy: Shall we? Pipsqueak: Yes. Ernest Jr.: This is all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. (seems impressed) Elroy: Well, This is it. Pipsqueak: The best day we'll have. (Jackal saw this on TV) Jackal: What?! But, this, well, um, it CAN'T be true!!! (He snarls) (and growls) (Fierre clears throat) Fierre: Do you, Elroy, like Pipsqueak, who will be your wife? Elroy: Yes, Fierre. Fierre: And will you, Pipsqueak, have Elroy become your husband? Pipsqueak: Yes. I will. Fierre: You may kiss each other. (They kiss) (each other) (We cheered) (and clapped) Marie: How romantic. Toulouse: So beautiful. Berlioz: Aww... Dwarfs: Hooray! Red Guy: (saw this) Oh no. Fuzzy: There was never any question. (They place their wedding rings on each other) (and finally are married) (Song begins) Pipsqueak: Faithful. Elroy: Forever. Pipsqueak: Whatever I do. Elroy: Remember I'm true. (and plays) Faithul ForeverFaithul Forever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CfjrfKwrUc (they sing) Stephen Squirrelsky: Remember that. Sandy: The song we sing. Pipsqueak: Faithful. Elroy: Forever. Pipsqueak: And faithful for you. Elroy: I'll keep smiling through. Tongueo and Rompo: Remember that. PPGs: Yay! Chorus: We may be apart now and then, But I'll hold you in my heart till you're in my arms again. Eds: Hooray! PPGs: Faithful. Forever. Dwarfs: Hooray! All: I promise to be, I'll always have faith in me. (song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The Next Day (The Greasers read the headlines) Dim: What?! Elroy and Pipsqueak married? Bull: Get use to it. Bazooka: Yeah. You'll like it. You'll need to remember your temper. Eliza: What?! What did you say? Bazooka: Uh, nothing? Eliza: You know him, He doesn't like these hero weddings that they do and you should know that! Bazooka: Yes, Eliza. He doesn't like them and might get used to them. I only said it to make him do so. Dim: Good. Bull: Perfect. (Cale read the headlines) Cale: It can't be. Just another wedding to be heard of. Quint: Happens every time. Tim: More weddings come during spoof travels. Bullseye: Ja. Kentucky: We still need to get them on more spoof traveling. (Sylvester reads the headlines) Sylvester: Good job, guys. You'll be doing more spoof traveling. Elroy: Wonderful headlines this was. Pipsqueak: And always should be. (They winked) (and shook hands) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Elroy and Pipsqueak Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Weddings Category:Specials